pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Hoard
In Pikmin 2 the Treasure Hoard is an in-game list of all the treasures you have collected throughout your exploration. It is the counterpart to the Piklopedia. Succulent Series :1. Cupid's Grenade (Cherry) :2. Sunseed Berry (Small Strawberry) :3. Combustion Berry (Large Strawberry) :4. Seed of Greed (Chestnut) :. Disguised Delicacy (Half of a Kiwi) :. Insect Condo (Apple) :7. Citrus Lump (Orange) Nature's Candy Series :8. Spiny Alien Treat (Artichoke) :9. Anxious Sprout (Asparagus Head) :. Child of the Earth (Potato) :. Love Nugget (Tomato) :. Infernal Vegetable (Green Bell Pepper) :13. Anti-hiccup Fungus (Mushroom) :14. Toxic Toadstool (Poisonous Mushroom) :. Growshroom (Large Mushroom) :16. Onion Replica (Onion) Xenoflora Series :17. Science Project (Four Leaf Clover) :18. Pilgrim Bulb (Turnip Bulb) :. Arboreal Frippery (Maple Leaf) :20. Conifer Spire (Pine Cone) :21. Armored Nut (Small Acorn) :. Corpulent Nut (Large Acorn) Gourmet Series :23. Meat of Champions (Slice of Ham) :24. Hideous Victual (Fried Egg) :25. Meat Satchel (Hot Dog) :26. Taste Sensation (Piece of Sushi) :27. Triple Sugar Threat (Sugar Shish-Ka-Bob) Sweet Tooth Series :. Compelling Cookie (Vanilla Swirl Cookie) :. Impenetrable Cookie (Chocolate Swirl Cookie) :. Bug Bait (Wafer) :31. Imperative Cookie (Large Swirl Cookie) :. Comfort Cookie (Small Checkerboard Cookie) :. Succulent Mattress (Large Checkerboard Cookie) :. King of Sweets (Chocolate Truffle) :. Enamel Buster (Chocolate Cupcake with Nut]] :. Diet Doomer (Pink Truffle) :. Pale Passion (Vanilla Truffle) :38. White Goodness (Chocolate and Vanilla Cupcake) :. Chocolate Cushion (Chocolate Frosted Donut]] :40. Sweet Dreamer (Strawberry Frosted Donut) :. Confection Hoop (Donut) :. Pastry Wheel (Powdered Donut) Paleontology Series :. Possessed Squash (Jack-o-Lantern) :44. Fossilized Ursidae (Wooden Bear Statue) :45. Colossal Fossil (Primate Skull) :46. Leviathan Feather (White Feather) :47. Olimarnite Shell (Ammonite) :. Fortified Delicacy (Conch Shell) :. Scrumptious Shell (Top Half of a Shell) :. Memorial Shell (Bottom Half of a Shell) :51. Mysterious Remains (Lobster Claw) Ancient Secrets Series :52. Crystal King (Large Crystal) :. Future Orb (Crystal Ball) :54. Gyroid Bust (Wooden Sculpture) :55. Unknown Merit (Yen) :. Lustrous Element (Golden Coin) :. Mirrored Element (Silver Coin) Cook's Arsenal Series :. Vorpal Platter (Pudding Can Lid) :59. Invigorator (Mug) :. Milk Tub (Cream Cup) :. Merciless Extractor (Juicer) :. Broken Food Master (Frying Pan) :63. Utter Scrap (Crushed Can) Tortured Artist Series :64. Decorative Goo (Blue Paint Tube) :65. Master's Instrument (Pastel Crayon) :. Manual Honer (Pencil Sharpener) :. Implement of Toil (Small Double-Ended Pencil) :68. Heavy-duty Magnetizer (Horseshoe Magnet) :69. Harmonic Synthesizer (Castenet) :70. Emperor Whistle (Whistle) :71. Director of Destiny (Compass) Modern Amenties Series :. Sud Generator (Bar of Soap) :. Flame of Tomorrow (Box of Matches) :74. Impediment Scourge (Bottle Opener) :. Dimensional Slicer (Can Opener) :. Time Capsule (Locket and Dog Picture) :. Lip Service (Lipstick) :. Mirrored Stage (Compact) :. Behemoth Jaw (Half a Pair of Dentures) Frigid Series *Joy Receptacle (Christmas Present) *Fleeting Art Form (Small Candle) *Danger Chime (Golden Bell) *Spouse Alert (Silver Bell) *Innocence Lost (Christmas Tree Star) *Essential Furnishing (Round Christmas Tree Ornament) *Icon of Progress (Christmas Stocking) Hyper-Technology Series *Temporal Mechanism (Pocket Watch) *Mystical Disc (Clock Face) *Vacuum Processor (FEE CPU Processor) *Indomitable CPU (Preceding Person System CPU Processor) *Network Membrane (NCL CPU Processor) *Space Wave Reciever (TV Dial) *Sulking Antenna (TV Antenna) *Nouveau Table (Phone Dial) Industrial Set Series *Omega Flywheel (Rusty Gear) *Spirit Flogger (Hollow Rusty Gear) *Superstrong Stabilizer (Shiny Bolt) *Repair Juggernaut (Bolt) *Adamantine Girdle (Lugnut) *Massage Girdle (Flat Lugnut) *Superstick Textile (Roll of Tape) *Exhausted Superstick (Thin Roll of Tape) *Furious Adhesive (Roll of Red Tape) Husband's Tears Series *Petrified Heart (Heart-Shaped Diamond) *Eternal Emerald Eye (Broach with Green Diamond) *Regal Diamond (Diamond) *Tear Stone (Tear-Shaped Diamond) *Princess Pearl (Pearl Ear Ring) *Crystal Clover (Clover-Shaped Broach) Space Love Series *Unspeakable Wonder (Gem-Encrusted Crown) *Essence of Rage (Ruby Mounted on Silver Circle) *Essence of Despair (Emerald Mounted on Silver Circle) *Essence of True Love (Sapphire Mounted on Gold Square) *Essence of Desire (Amethyst Mounted on Gold Square) *Pink Menace (Pink Heart Mounted on Gold Ring) *Joyless Jewel (Green Heart Mounted on Silver Ring) *Frosty Bauble (Blue Square Mounted on Gold RIng) *Gemstar Wife (Pink Star Mounted on Silver Ring) *Gemstar Husband (Green Star Mounted on Gold Ring) *Universal Com (Blue Square Mounted on Silver Ring) Crystallized Emotions Series *Omniscient Sphere (Small Orange Marble) *Crystallized Telepathy (Large Red Marble) *Love Sphere (Small Yellow Marble) *Crystallized Telekinesis (Large Yellow Marble) *Mirth Sphere (Small Blue Marble) *Crystallized Clairvoyance (Large Purple Marble) Dream Series *Maternal Sculpture (Baby Bottle Top) *Extreme Perspirator (Wobbling Doll) *Rubber Ugly (Rubber Ducky) *Paradoxical Enigma (Rubber Ducky Head) *Silencer (Baby Doll Head) *Wiggle Noggin (Cat Bobble Head) *Coiled Launcher (Spring) *Boom Cone (Party Hat) *Flame Tiller (Yo-Yo) *Doomsday Apparatus (Barbell) *Aquatic Mine (Cherry Bomb) *Stupendous Lens (Magnefying Glass) *Air Brake (Badmitton Birdie) *Worthless Statue (White King Chess Piece) *Priceless Statue (Black Queen Chess Piece) *Boss Stone (Ah Fu Tile) *Luck Wafer (Ace of Spades Playing Card) *Talisman of Life (Case of Playing Cards) *Strife Monolith (Mahjong Tile) *Chance Totem (Six Sided Die) Blast from the Past Series *Dream Architect (Game and Watch) *Stone of Glory (Control Pad) *Glee Spinner (Control Stick) *Cosmic Archive (Floppy Disc) *Remembered Old Buddy (ROB's head) *Fond Gyro Block (Red ROB Block) *Memorable Gyro Block (Yellow ROB Block) *Lost Gyro Block (Green ROB Block) *Favorite Gyro Block (Blue ROB Block) *Treasured Gyro Block (White Gyro Block) Mystical Energy Series *Proton AA (AA Duracell Battery) *Durable Energy Cell (C Duracell Battery) *Courage Reactor (D Duracell Battery) *Fuel Reservoir (9-Volt Duracell Battery) Massive Repticle Series *Drone Supplies (Deviled Ham Spread Container) *Patience Tester (Water Chest Nuts Container) *Endless Repository (Sardine Container) *Fruit Guard (Juice Container) *Nutrient Silo (Peanut Butter Container) *Stringent Container (Baking Powder Container) Survival Series *Survival Ointment (Chapstick) *Healing Cask (Carmex) Ancient Ad Series *Abstract Masterpiece (Snapple Cap) *Optical Illustration (Ragu Cap) *Thirst Activator (Tree Top Cap) *Yellow Taste Tyrant (French's Cap) *Salivatrix (Dannon Cap) *Gherkin Gate (Vlasic Cap) *Alien Billboard (Kiwi Shoe Polish Cap) *Activity Arouser (Wilson Tennis Balls Cap) Odd Logo Series *Hypnotic Platter (A&W Bottle Cap) *Massive Lid (Yoo Hoo Colo Bottle Cap) *Pondering Emblem (Yoo Hoo Chocolate Milk Bottle Cap) *Happiness Emblem (Squirt Bottle Cap) *Quenching Emblem (7-Up Bottle Cap) *Drought Ender (Dr. Pepper Bottle Cap) *Creative Inspiration (Royal Crown Cola Bottle Cap) Explorer's Friend Series *Spherical Atlas (Top Half of a Globe) *Geographic Projection (Bottom Half of a Globe) *Prototype Detector (Love Tester) *Five-man Napsack (Glove) *Brute Knuckles (Fist Statue) *Repugnant Appendage (Little Pink Shoe) *Stellar Orb (Light Bulb) *Forged Courage (Red Robot Toy) *Dream Material (Eraser) *Justice Alloy (Blue Robot Toy) *Amplified Amplifier (Stereo Speaker) *Professional Noisemaker (Megaphone) *The Key (Key) Titan Dweevil Series *Shock Therapist (Electronic Generator) *Flare Cannon (Flame Thrower) *Comedy Bomb (Bomb with Skull and Crossbones) *Monster Pump (Faucet) *King of Bugs (Louie) *